La fin
by Erina20
Summary: Voilà un petit OS sur la fin de DC selon moi. Histoire écrite dans le cadre du concours de fanfiction n 2 sur le KudoProject.


**A/N: Bon voilà! Un petit one-shot sur la fin de DC selon moi! Il a été fait dans le cadre d'un concours sur le KudoProject. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je ne possède évidemment pas la fabuleuse oeuvre qu'est Détective Conan! **

* * *

_**La Fin**_

C'était une journée normale pour Conan, journée d'école très, mais alors très ennuyante. Il venait d'arriver de la dite école et était affalé devant un épisode _Kamen Yaiba_, ce fameux dessin animé qui plaisait tant aux enfants. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce dessin animé mais étant donné que Ran était à la maison aussi, il était obligé de se comporter comme un enfant.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était coincé dans ce stupide corps d'enfant et il commençait à ne plus le supporter. Il voulait retrouver son corps juste pour ne plus avoir à utiliser Kogoro comme moyen pour résoudre une affaire, pour voir Ran enfin arrêter de pleurer parce que Shinichi n'était plus là et pour d'autres raisons plus ou moins importantes. Haibara ne trouvait toujours pas la formule de l'antidote permanent et rien ne garantissait qu'elle réussisse. Il lui manquait un échantillon de l'APTX sur lequel elle pourrait travailler. Échantillon qu'ils ne pouvaient se procurer que dans le QG de l'Organisation, ce même QG dont ils ne connaissaient pas encore la localisation même si le FBI travaillait ardemment dessus.

Alors il se retrouvait là, en train de regarder un dessin animé tandis que Ran préparait le dîner en chantonnant. Son téléphone portable se mit soudain à vibrer dans sa poche, il le pris, et voyant l'identifiant de la personne l'appelant, décrocha rapidement.

\- Hi Cool Kid !

\- Jodie-sensei ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda Conan en sortant du salon pour monter à l'agence, sachant que personne ne pourrait l'y déranger.

-Très bien ! Mais je n'appelle pas pour une discussion aussi banale.

-Je m'en doute. Vous avez des nouvelle à propos d_'Eux _n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien deviné. Nous venons de découvrir leur QG.

-Q-QUOI ?! Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous avancez ? s'exclama Conan.

-Absolument certaine. Nous avons cherché pendant plusieurs mois et nous en sommes venus à l'idée que le QG ne pouvait se situer qu'à cet endroit. Cependant, _Ils _risquent de le changer de place rapidement. C'est pour cela que nous allons organiser un raid le weekend prochain. Je t'appelle pour te demander si tu veux venir regarder _Leur_ chute. Tu as une semaine pour te décider. James veut une réponse avant vendredi de la semaine prochaine. déclara sérieusement Jodie.

-Très bien je vais y réfléchir ! Au revoir Jodie-sensei !

-A la semaine prochaine Cool Kid.

Conan raccrocha rapidement tandis que Ran ouvrait la porte de l'agence. Elle remarqua vite l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait son « petit frère ».

-Quelque chose de bien est arrivé Conan-kun ?

-Oui ! Je peux aller chez Hakase Ran-neechan ? Il vient juste de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il avait créer un nouveau jeu et il m'a demandé si je pouvais y aller. Je peux ? S'il te plaît Ran-neechan !

Ran hésita un moment, elle était pratiquement sûre que c'était à Jodie-sensei qu'il parlait avant qu'il ne quitte le salon. Peut-être qu'Hakase l'avait appelé juste après.

-Bien sûr ! Mais ne rentre pas trop tard !

-Hai Ran-neechan !

Sur ce, Conan quitta l'agence, pris son skate et se précipita chez Agasa.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il changea rapidement ses chaussures et courut vers le laboratoire d'Haibara où il était sûr de la retrouver. Il eu la surprise de voir qu'Agasa était aussi dans le laboratoire mais cela ne l'embêta pas puisqu'il comptait lui annoncer la nouvelle aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kudo-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire aussi stupidement ?

-Vous n'allez pas le croire ! Jodie-sensei vient de m'appeler ! Elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient découvert _Leur_ QG et qu'ils allaient le prendre d'assaut le week-end prochain !

-Mais c'est super Shinichi-kun !

-Donc je suppose que tu vas y prendre part n'est-ce pas ? demanda narquoisement Haibara.

-Evidemment ! Jodie-sensei m'a dit que je ne ferais qu'observer mais vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas laisser cette occasion de récupérer le poison !

-C'est ton choix Kudo-kun mais sois extrêmement prudent là-bas. Un enfant est très facile à prendre pour cible, surtout pour Gin. Même si ta taille peut être un atout pour te cacher.

-En fait, je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas me donner un des antidotes temporaires. demanda Conan, se grattant la joue, gêné.

-Et tu prétends être un détective ? Shinichi Kudo n'a jamais eu affaire au FBI, qui te dit qu'ils te feront confiance même si « Conan » leur dit qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui ? De plus, il faut que tu envisages le fait que cet assaut échoue et que si_ Ils_ apprennent que Shinichi Kudo est toujours vivant, _Ils_ blesseront tes proches et finiront par s'apercevoir que Conan Edogawa est mystérieusement apparu juste après la prétendue mort du fameux détective lycéen. Cela mettra encore plus de monde en danger puisqu'_Ils_ n'élimineront pas seulement les proches de Shinichi Kudo mais aussi ceux de Conan Edogawa. rétorqua froidement Haibara.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je n'y avais pas pensé. admis, penaud, Conan. Mais j'irais quant même en tant que Conan.

-Très bien. De toutes façons, il n'y pas vraiment le choix puisque c'est notre unique occasion de récupérer un échantillon de l'APTX .

Ils continuèrent à mettre au point les derniers détails de ce que devra faire Conan lors de l'assaut pendant environ une heure avant que celui-ci ne doive rentrer chez les Mouri.

Lorsque Conan arriva, il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de curry. Il alla rapidement se laver les mains avant de se mettre à table. Il eu bien moins de mal à garder sa façade d'enfant, sachant qu'il n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps à garder ce corps. Après le repas, il envoya un rapide SMS à Jodie pour lui dire qu'il acceptait de venir à l'assaut du QG de l'Organisation et se coucha.

* * *

Ran POV

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement et Conan eu bien du mal à cacher son excitation. Ran s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur la cause du comportement de son « petit frère » et lorsque Jodie vint le chercher le samedi matin, tandis que les deux discutaient à l'agence, elle se faufila dans le coffre de la voiture de Jodie, comme elle l'avait déjà fait une fois. Les deux autres arrivèrent rapidement à la voiture et ils se mirent en route. Ran pouvait entendre leur conversation et ce qu'elle entendit l'alarma.

-Rappelles-toi Cool Kid, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans le bâtiment pendant l'assaut. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui, oui Jodie-sensei.

-J'aurais cependant une question, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à voir l'Organisation tomber ?

-Pour des raisons personnelles qui sont liées à celles de Shinichi-niisan.

Ran faillit lâcher un cri de surprise. Qu'elle était donc cette Organisation dont ils parlaient et en quoi cela avait-il avoir avec Conan, un garçon de seulement 7 ans, et surtout, avec Shinichi ?! Visiblement cela intriguait aussi Jodie.

-Ce Shinichi-niisan, c'est celui qui a brusquement disparu il y a deux ans n'est-ce pas ? Le détective lycéen Shinichi Kudo. Sais-tu pourquoi il a disparu aussi brusquement ?

-Oui.

-Sais-tu comment le joindre ? Il faudrait qu'on le contact pour lui annoncer que la source de ses problèmes est sur le point d'être éliminée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est déjà au courant.

-Cela veut-il dire qu'il sera présent ?

Ran ressentit une bouffée d'espoir, se pouvait-il que Shinichi puisse enfin revenir ?

-Non.

Ran sentit sa bouffée d'espoir disparaître.

-Eh ?! Pourquoi ?

-Il ne peut pas prendre le risque de se montrer. Il sait que si l'assaut échoue, _Ils_ viendront le chercher et s'en prendre à lui, ainsi qu'à ses proches. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il se soit caché tout ce temps ? les deux femmes avaient remarqué que Conan avait maintenant un ton trop sérieux et triste pour son âge.

Ran était surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Shinichi se cachait pour protéger ses proches, pour la protéger elle ? Il avait prit tant de risques pour la voir alors qu'il savait que c'était dangereux. Elle se sentit soudain très égoïste.

-Je suis tout de même surprise d'apprendre que ce Kudo est lié à _Eux_, je pensais qu'il s'était retiré à cause d'une maladie. Je veux dire, cette fois-là, lors de la pièce de théâtre, il s'est tout de même évanoui et semblait malade.

-On peut dire que c'est lié. déclara encore une fois tristement Conan.

Jodie eu beau le questionner encore, le garçon s'était emmuré dans le silence. Ran était de plus en plus surprise par ce qu'elle apprenait. Shinichi était vraiment malade ! Ce qu'elle avait suspecté à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient était donc vrai ! Cela laissait aussi prêter à une autre conclusion, Heiji Hattori devait être au courant de ce que Shinichi traversait. A chaque fois que Shinichi apparaissait, Heiji faisait tout pour le protéger et le cacher des autres et semblait savoir la cause de la maladie de Shinichi. Il s'était même déguisé en Shinichi lors de cette pièce de théâtre et avait commencé à paniquer lorsque Shinichi s'était effondré, demandant à tout le monde de s'éloigner d'eux et de laisser Shinichi seul dans l'infirmerie.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque la voiture s'arrêta et qu'elle entendit Conan et Jodie quitter la voiture. Elle se faufila elle aussi hors du coffre quand elle fut sûre que personne ne la voyait et se cacha derrière la voiture. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Ils étaient devant un grand immeuble dans une zone désaffectée et une dizaine de vans noires avec l'acronyme FBI imprimés dessus étaient présents. Des agents s'équipaient de gilets pare-balle, de casques de protection, de pistolets et de fusils d'assaut. Elle remarqua enfin Jodie, Conan et plusieurs autres agents dont un qu'elle reconnue immédiatement grâce à son bonnet et ses cheveux noirs comme étant l'agent qu'elle avait rencontré une fois à New York et plus tard à Beika. Ils étaient autour d'une table étudiant ce qui semblait être une carte.

* * *

Conan POV

* * *

Conan et Jodie rejoignirent Akai Shuichi, James Black, l'agent Camel et plusieurs autres agents à une table sur laquelle était posée une carte du bâtiment. Conan l'analysa attentivement et la mémorisa rapidement et su où il devait aller une fois que l'opération aurait commencé. Il sentit des regards posés sur lui et remarqua que tout le monde l'observait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous étions en train de nous demander si nous devrions te donner un gilet pare-balle. Nous savons que tout peut arriver sur un champ de bataille et que certains ennemis pourraient venir jusqu'ici.

-Dans ce cas ce serait plus prudent que je prenne un gilet pare-balle, non ? remarqua innocemment Conan.

-En effet, dans ce cas, tiens, en voilà un qui devrait t'aller avec un casque aussi. lui dit Akai en lui tendant un gilet pare-balle et un casque à sa taille.

Il s'agenouilla à hauteur de Conan pour l'aider à se vêtir et lui chuchota :

-Je te couvrirais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien que tu as l'intention de te ruer dans cet immeuble aussitôt que personne ne te surveillera. ajouta-t-il, amusé, devant l'air ébahi de Conan.

-Très bien ! Nous attaquons dans deux minutes ! Que tout le monde se mette en position ! ordonna Black avant de rejoindre son unité.

Quand plus personne ne fit attention à lui, Conan chaparda une radio posée sur la table.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'assaut commença. Toutes les unités se ruèrent vers les différentes entrées du bâtiment. Conan se faufila dans l'une des unités et entra lui aussi dans le bâtiment. Mais plutôt que de suivre les autres agents qui couraient tout droit et commençaient à ouvrir le feu sur leurs ennemis, il pris à gauche à l'intersection et se précipita dans l'escalier. Il tira un ballon en pleine face d'un homme en noir qui remontait l'escalier dans sa direction, l'assommant du même coup. Il descendit l'escalier jusqu'au sous-sol. Une fois en bas de l'escalier, il eu le bon réflexe de se baisser, évitant ainsi le poing d'un assaillant. Il se releva rapidement et les deux adversaires se regardèrent, surpris. Au loin, les incessant échanges de tirs entre le FBI et les membres de l'Organisation se faisaient entendre.

-Cool Guy, cela faisait longtemps.

-Vermouth.

-Alors, que fais-tu ici ? Les chiens du FBI savent-ils seulement que tu es ici ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je fais ici tout autant que tu sais parfaitement qu'ils ne sont pas au courant.

-C'est très téméraire de ta part. Mais tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas arriver à tes fins si facilement ? demanda narquoisement Vermouth .

-Tu comptes m'en empêcher ? se tendu Conan.

-Moi ?! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Tu es le Silver Bullet après tout ! s'exclama théâtralement Vermouth qui sortit son arme de sa poche intérieure et tira tranquillement sur un homme en noir qui arrivait derrière Conan.

-Pourquoi me laisserais-tu faire ce que je veux si je représente un danger pour l'Organisation ? demanda Conan, méfiant.

-_A secret makes a woman woman_. A plus Cool Guy et bonne chance. fit Vermouth en dépassant Conan et remontant l'escalier.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Conan pris l'arme de l'homme qu'elle avait abattu et continua sa route vers les laboratoires.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il fut surpris de n'y trouver personne. C'était trop facile. Il ne perdit cependant pas de temps et fouilla tout les placards et trouva facilement un échantillon de l'APTX . c'était vraiment trop facile pour ne pas être un piège. Il vit ses soupçons se confirmer lorsqu'une balle se logea dans la porte du placard juste à côté de lui. Il se retourna et vit Vodka et Gin qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa seule issue de secours.

-Qu'avons-nous là ? Un rat s'est infiltré dans les laboratoires ? fit Gin avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je me suis perdu ? tenta vainement Conan , son gilet avait les lettres FBI écrites en gros dessus.

-Très drôle gamin. Qui es-tu ?

-Désolé, je ne peux pas vous répondre. Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas répondre aux étrangers. Je peux partir ? tenta de nouveau le détective.

Sa seule réponse fut une balle qui rasa ses lunettes, les faisant tomber de son nez. Il se jeta alors derrière un mur et continua ainsi à courir dans la pièce. Gin le poursuivait tandis que Vodka gardait la porte. Conan commençait à manquer de souffle et surtout de munitions, il essayait de tirer sur Gin mais n'étant pas un tireur aguerri et courant en même temps, il le manquait à chaque fois. Vodka s'effondra soudain au sol et les deux autres virent une Ran pantelante mais affichant une expression déterminée se tenir là où se tenait auparavant Vodka. Cependant Conan compris le danger tout de suite lorsque Gin cessa de le poursuivre. Il cria :

-COURS RAN !

Celle-ci fut un peu surprise mais obéit tout de même, quittant la pièce en courant, échappant de justesse aux balles de Gin. Conan, enfin capable de viser proprement réussit à atteindre la jambe de Gin avant de réussir, lui aussi, à sortir des laboratoires, la boîte contenant les échantillons de l'APTX placée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au toit, sachant qu'il serait encore plus en danger si il se lançait dans le champ de bataille des autres étages. Il s'arrêta, pantelant, au milieu du toit, pensant avoir réussi à semer Gin. Il fut rapidement détrompé quand il entendit la porte du toit s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un douleur cuisante se fit sentir dans sa jambe droite et il s'effondra, incapable de se tenir debout. Il s'agenouilla, mais Gin tira une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci il visa la poitrine et si Conan n'avait pas eu son gilet pare-balle, il aurait été mort. Il n'empêche que la balle avait bien du lui casser une ou deux côtes.

Il se mit à reculer à tâtons, son pistolet déchargé et n'ayant pas le temps d'employer sa montre hypodermique. Il finit par atteindre le bord du toit et Gin arriva au-dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa taille.

-Un dernier mot gamin ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Le dit gamin remarqua soudain un reflet sur l'immeuble opposé et laissa paraître un sourire confiant.

-Shinichi Kudo.

-Huh ?! Ce gamin détective que j'ai éliminé ?

-Et si je te disais qu'il n'est pas mort, que votre drogue a en réalité un drôle d'effet secondaire ?

Conan se releva lentement, fixant Gin avec une expression de défi.

-Parles !

-Enfin Gin n'es-tu pas intelligent ? N'as-tu pas déjà deviné où se trouve Shinichi Kudo ?

-…

-Eh bien il se trouve juste en face de toi !

-C'est impossible !

-Pourtant c'est le cas . Votre drogue n'a pas vraiment agi comme vous vous y attendiez. Plutôt que de me tuer, elle m'a rajeuni de dix ans. Et celle qui m'a aidé à me cacher n'est personne d'autre que ta précieuse Sherry !

-Toi ! Sale rat ! Je vais te tuer pour de bon cette fois !

-Trop tard ~

Un tir se fit entendre et un trou rouge apparu sur le front de Gin qui bascula en avant, sur Conan. Chose que celui-ci n'avait absolument pas prévu. Ils tombèrent tout les deux du toit. _'Punaise ! je peux pas mourir ici quant même ! Pas après avoir enfin obtenu ce que je désirais le plus !' _pensa le détective. Comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues, deux mains l'agrippèrent par les aisselles, stoppant sa chute.

-Tantei-kun, te rends-tu compte que je suis presque toujours en train de te sauver d'une chute ?

-KID?! Que fais-tu ici ?! demanda Conan en relevant vivement la tête pour mieux voir son sauveur.

-Hum… Je te surveillais un peu et j'ai appris pour l'assaut. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de venir voir cet événement ~

-Et peut-on savoir pourquoi cela intéresserait un voleur ?

-Nop~

-J'aurais du m'en douter. marmonna le détective avant d'ajouter plus haut. Peux-tu me ramener au sol ?

-Hai, hai Tantei-kun. Mais es-tu au courant que ta radio, qui est tombée lors de ta chute, a transmis toute ta conversation avec ce gars ?

-Q-QUOI ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Je suis fichu !

\- Mais n'est-ce pas une bonne chose que tout le monde sache qui tu es réellement ?

-Non ! Si le boss ou un seul membre de l'Organisation s'échappe et l'apprend je suis dans la panade ! Raah ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

-J'ai peut-être une idée ~

Conan réapparu au camp du FBI une demi-heure plus tard, boitant et se tenant la poitrine, une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Ran, Jodie, Akai et les autres agents du FBI se précipitèrent vers lui tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol, à bout de force.

-Shinichi !

-Kudo-kun !

-Geez… qu'est-ce que vous racontez, je ne suis pas Shinichi-niisan. répliqua d'une voix faible le garçon.

-Mais, tu as dit à Gin que-

-C'était une diversion. Vous croyez réellement qu'une telle drogue existe ?!

-Mais tu ressembles trop à Shinichi pour que ce soit faux ! protesta Ran en voyant le visage du garçon sans ses lunettes et son casque.

-Alala vous êtes si stupides pour croire une telle chose venant d'un gamin de 7 ans ?! intervint une voix moqueuse.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était personne d'autre que Shinichi Kudo !

-J'ai trouvé ce gamin dans un arbre non loin de l'immeuble et l'ai aidé à revenir ici.

-Mais Conan-kun a dit que tu ne te montrerais pas ! intervint Jodie, surprise.

-J'ai changé d'avis. répondit avec un haussement d'épaules le détective. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois partir maintenant.

Sur ces mots, le lycéen quitta le camp en courant.

Un mois plus tard, Fumiyo Edogawa venait récupérer Conan à l'agence, remerciant les Mouri de s'être si bien occupés de son fils. Ran pleura un peu en sachant que son « petit frère » ne reviendrait pas mais celui-ci la rassura en lui disant qu'il lui enverrait des lettres. C'est ainsi que Conan Edogawa quitta le Japon après avoir fait ses adieux à tout le monde.

Une semaine plus tard, Ran regardait les informations à la télé relatant la chute d'un syndicat international quand la sonnette retentit. Elle alla ouvrir et faillit s'effondrer, en pleurs, si l'invité ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Salut Ran, ça fait un bail !

-S-Shinichi !

-C'est bien moi ! Et cette fois, je suis de retour pour de bon. répliqua avec son fameux sourire le détective lycéen.

* * *

**A/N: Voilà voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu! vous êtes bien évidemment invités à commenter ;)**

Erina20 :3


End file.
